


Victory

by teapotsaucer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotsaucer/pseuds/teapotsaucer
Summary: because she had nothing, and chose:to want, to act, to die
[Merope headcanon]





	

\- Tom was her last and only live birth

\- also the only pregnancy that was planned

\- or wanted

\- the rest, she killed

 

\- Merope lacked: wand, education, friend, family

\- Merope had: kitchen, garden, mother's cookbook, desperation

\- Merope had: hope

 

\- Merope had magic and knowledge

\- because what witch would not jot down abortificants

\- and her dead sad mother had wanted to live, until she didn't, and so had brewed amortentia

\- fed it to a man who would not love her otherwise

\- whose love meant life

\- as did Merope, because she wanted: to live, to love

\- to be free

 

\- Merope died, giving birth

\- knowing: this would be her death, she is: too weak too hurt too fragile, she had: not enough nutrition and too many abortions and too much abuse

\- feeling: fragile frightened lonely tired exhausted _done_

\- above all: determined righteous hopeful

_\- glad_  that: she would die doing as she wished

\- and loved loved loved this child that has killed her

 

\- Merope named him: beautiful strong clever _beloved_ selfish powerful proud _family_

\- because she wanted him

\- wanted him to live


End file.
